Morehouse School of Medicine is sponsoring the 2nd Annual Conference on Primary Care to be held October 30-November 1, 2002 in Atlanta, targeting primary care physicians, healthcare providers and healthcare policy makers. An eight state Region IV initiative to eliminate health disparities in the southeastern United States by the year 2010 was established after the 1st meeting held in 2001. This conference embraces that goal and aims to bring together policy makers and care providers to understand the problems that lead to poor outcomes; review latest and best science available; review barriers to translation of science into practice; and, provide strategies to improve practices and community based programs. An audience of 400-500 is expected. Dissemination, as in 2001, will include publishing conference proceedings in Ethnicity and Disease.